Can You Survive?
by ImperfectionPerfection
Summary: Part 4 Up! Born to become an experiment by her own mother, Isabella is destined to have permanent connections with the Umbrella Corporation. Her life is ruled by deception and false memories. A journey into The Hive can finally give her the answers she has been searching. But the question is - Can she survive long enough to find out these answers and stop them? Rain/OC/Alice
1. Chapter One

**Warnings - **Swearing/Language,Girl/Girl, Violence, Gore, Character Death, and Minor Sexual Content

* * *

**Mission #1...**

(1) Secure Arklay Mansion

(2) Find & Evaluate Security Operatives

* * *

"Officer Hell, I need your assistance involving The Hive. Meet your team at Headquarters in exactly one hour and you will be briefed on the matter. Understood? Do not do anything outrageous, dangerous, or stupid. Do I make myself clear?"

"….Don't talk to me like I'm fucking three, Cain! Are you kidding me!? You want me to work with the **two** people I want to kill right now. Are you insane, do you lack common sense? Gasoline and fire makes a big BOOM!"

"Isabella! I do not have the time nor patience for your childish –"

"Childish?! Seriously!? Don't start that busy **bullshit** with me, _Timothy_! If you really want this issue _resolved_ then put me with **another** team or send them without me! I refuse to deal with that lousy-ass vagina busting so-called best friend and that cheating –"

"I will never have a reason to care about you love life, Isabella. If you do not complete this mission, your payment will be reduced **in half** and I will give you no vacation time. I will also restrict your freedom privileges, Isabella. Remember you're still on probation." My right eyebrow twitched at his condescending and mocking tone, I could just picture the smirk on his weasel face.

**Urg! That asshole! He knows I need the money. Wait 'til I get my hands around his throat! **

"Gosh, you're such an ass!" I shouted, slamming the phone down and dropping it on the counter with a sign. I stared heatedly at it while my kitten gave me a nonchalant look before licking his paw and my Siberian Husky titled his head to the side. I closed my hands into fists while controlling my anger, taking deep breaths; I took a shot of Vodka and snatched my keys from the table, muttering "_fucking bastard_" as I grabbed my things and headed to the door..

"I'll be back. King, you better not destroy anything! And Knight….just use the litter box." I shouted over my shoulder, while King looked away from while barking, Knight just stared at me. I walked outside and instantly grinned when I saw my black and white stripped Audi A4 glowing from awesomeness in front of me.

"You look so incredibly beautiful today, Ari." I said, patting my baby on the hood and climbing in before I backed out and shot towards the workplace, humming to my i-Pod, particulary _"Back and Forth_" by Aaliyah and Rihanna's "_Cockiness_" while flicking off the drivers that pissed me off.

Reaching Headquarters, I turned off the car and headed inside, I was about thirty minutes early and hopefully **she** wouldn't be in the locker rooms. I headed inside the special personnel room that only the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service and several of the Umbrella Commando clean-up crew knew about which happened to be the group I was assigned to.

"Well, look who's here. It's the _malen'kaya ledi_." Nicholai Ginovaef, a Russian soldier who's apart of the UBCS, greeted me as he mockingly bowed and smiled, Carlos Olivera, a Latino man who was also a part of the UBCS and the leader of his squad, shook his head at his second-in-command. Nicholai likes to believe he and I have some "_sexual tension_" going on but in reality I just like fucking with his head and teasing him for the hell of it, I'm a bit of a sadist I guess.

"Nicholai, I doubt she appreciates being called _little_." Carlos partly scolded as I let a small smile grace my face as I watched them. The room had about eight other occupants since it was a bit bigger than the size of a university classroom.

"It's alright, Los; I read in a magazine once that men who constantly picks on a woman's height is either hiding the fact that he is homosexual or insecure about his own height or maybe how small their dick is." I teased, looking at my nails as I heard Carlos bust into laughter as Nicholai spit out the water he was drinking before he glared at me. The other people in the room were trying to hide their laughter or gasping out how vulgar I responded, get use to it.

**Of course, that was complete bullshit. **

"What!?"

"I'm just kidding. You're so gullible, Nic." I replied, giving him an innocent look. He smirked, stepping closer to me as his hand hit the wall beside my head to which I simply titled my head to the side and stared at him with an amused smile on my face.

**Men are so sensitive!**

"If you ever want to know the true then you know where to reach me." He whispered, his Russian accent leaking through as he leaned down closer to me. I stared into his piercing green eyes – which fondly reminded me of Alice, before grabbed his neck to pull him closer.

"Maybe if I didn't like women so much but who knows I might take you up on that offer," I whispered in his ear, grabbing his groin – Carlos's and the other occupants of the room mouths dropped as Nicholai bit his lip, "but you're not my type and I was just kidding. Have sweet dreams tonight." I finished, patting his cheek and walking away towards the girl's locker room with a devious smirk on my face.

As soon as I walked inside, a familiar voice called out, "Hey! If anyone's here, mind helping me with this hair bow thing, it's a piece of crap." I signed quietly as I had an internal battle with myself.

**If I don't help her, she'll just search around and find me but if I help her she'll probably try to start shit with me. Decisions, decisions. **

Swiftly, I turned a couple corners to see her back facing me as she failed to gather her hair into a ponytail. I slapped her hands away while taking the hair bow; delicately I collected her silky locks of ink and pulled it into a ponytail at the base of her neck while letting two stubborn strands of her hair to frame her face. Quickly, I finished doing her hair and found my locker, ignoring her as she thanked me. Cringing, as it squeaked open, I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom stalls located on the other side of the room. I was halfway pulling off my shirt when I noticed **her** staring at me from above in the next stall.

"You suck at securing the area." She teased, her strand covering her left eye as she titled her head with a smirk on her face.

"Jeaz! What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed, pulling my shirt back down.

"Just enjoying the scenery." I scoffed, swiftly taking my shirt off. My mid-back length curly mess of browns and a touch of blonde fell a bit more than halfway down my bare back. I peered through thick bangs to look at her with a fire in my eyes.

"How long have you been watching me?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

"The entire time. Can't say I was disappointed." She said, as her smirk grew larger.

**Is she trying to be funny?**

"Can you leave?" I asked, giving her another glare but she simply stared at me.

"Have you been eating?" She asked, randomly. Then it clicked, my uniform was noticeably baggier on me now. I mentally groaned in annoyance as I turned away from her in an attempt to dress in peace.

**Why ask a question when she already knows why!?**

"What?"

"Have you been eating, Hal?" She repeated, annunciating each word. "_Hal_" was a nicknamed I was given a few years ago by her, she told me it was a combination of my surname "Hell" and "Gal". Nicholai jokingly use to call me the "_Girl from Hell_" when I went into "assassin mode" whatever that means. I always thought it was stupid and I **hate** when people called me that.

"Stop calling me that! It's none of your business." I almost shouted, pulling my hair into a messy bun, allowing small curly strands to fall from the updo and frame my face. I sighed when she started talking again.

"Don't give me that shit." She said in disbelief.

"Then leave me the fuck alone, Rain! Shit!" I replied, slamming the stall door shut and storming out of the bathroom, of course she had to follow me before I could realize it, I was slammed against the lockers. Of course, not only was I smaller than her in body size (though I had C Cups) but she was also taller than me by four-inches, isn't that just fucking great? She stared down at me as her breath mingled with mine but I managed to keep my gaze away from her lips and glared deeply into her onyx eyes.

"Rain –" I started but she cut me off quickly.

"Why aren't you eating?" Her voice was slow and sharp as like a sad melody, I resisted the urge to close my eyes and listen to it.

"You know why, what's the point in asking such a stupid question, Ocampo?" I said with no emotion in my voice not even anger. Her face fell before her glare intensified and I was slammed harder into the locker as I tried to walk away. She dodged my fist when I tried to punch her before she had me back against the lockers again, which only pissed me off even more.

**Damnit!**

"That's low, Hal. Really fucking low." She growled, I snatched my arm away from her grasp and pushed her away forcefully.

"Who cares!? You asked, don't get pissed because I told the truth. Now move." I almost scoffed but managed to remain indifferent as I stared at her.

"I'm not done with this conversation." She whispered, her voice was rough but smooth. I closed my eyes and looked away from her to keep my body and mind sane before swiftly turning to face at her.

"I don't care what you want. I'm done your bullshit – I'm over you. You made your choice already, remember - three months ago on our anniversay, hm? Why don't you go found you're little boy toy and leave me the fuck alone? That's sounds fucking fantastic about now." My facial expression was a combination of indifference with an edge of sadness, thankfully she didn't notice the latter emotion as her face grew hard as she glared at me with those dark eyes. I almost cringed when her hand made contact with the metal beside my head, pretty much denting it and I felt sorry for it, as her dark eyes locked with my honey brown ones. I felt the tears collect in the corners of my eyes but pushed them back and kept a brave face on as I mentally and emotionally battled with myself.

**I really don't mean it…Rain. I just don't want to deal with this.**

"You know what?! I think I just might do that just to piss you off!" Rain shouted, I almost flinched when she screamed those words and my chest felt numb and bitter. I could see the hurt, anger, and disbelief in her face and voice as she stormed out of the girls' locker room and out the back door while flicking me off in the process which I returned wholeheartedly but for entirely different reasons.

"Too late! I've been pissed since I got the stupid call. Have fun fucking your toy!" I retorted, childishly. The sound of two doors slamming shut echoed through the locker room before it grew dead quiet. I could almost bet my Audi that Carlos and the others heard our little exchange. I groaned and slapped my forehead.

**Just what I need - gossip.**

"This is just fucking great." I half-whispered and yelled to myself. A voice from behind me spoke causing me to jump a foot in the air as I turned to face the speaker.

"Lover's quarrel?" Olga Danilova, the former Russian soldier and current Medic of my team, questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"We're not together anymore." I almost snapped. But she couldn't have known that because three months prior after I found out about **them**, I almost had to threaten Cain to allow me to transfer to Carlos's squad until now that is.

"Ah, I see." She commented, dryly. I rolled my eyes. Most people thought Olga was completely serious and emotionless when in reality she was probably one of the most sarcastic and understanding people I have ever encountered.

"She really knows how to piss you off." She teased in her accent.

"Don't start." I almost pleaded.

"When are you going to stop this childish game, Hal?" I scowled at the nickname before thinking over the question.

"I really do like Alice, she's more relaxed and laid-back then – plus I don't know. I'm just naturally connected with her." I answered, shrugging while putting on my vest.

"Ocampo sees her as a challenge or obstacle to regain your affection and attention." Was the response after a few minutes of silence, I looked at her in disbelief.

"You're insane, there's no way. She made her choice, now she has to deal with it." I replied, giving her a bewildered and freak out look before the demon _herself_ stuck her head into the room.

"One says it's time to move, people!" She shouted, before slamming the door shut. My eye twitched before I looked at Olga.

"You call that jealousy?" I asked, incredulously.

"Perhaps." She answered with a knowing smile.

"Interesting. Is that how Russians show affection for one another?" I teased. She looked almost thoughtfully for a couple seconds before answering.

"No, usually we just punch each other."

"You're joking right?" I raised an eyebrow, earning another smile from the mysterious Russian.

"Maybe."

"Urg! Let's just get this shit over with." Both of us strolled out the locker room and into the equipment room, suddenly facing the other members of the team after three months was a bit unsettling but I managed to hide my discomfort.

"Ah, Hal. It's great to see you, the group has been – preoccupied without you." One greeted which caused me to raise an eyebrow, half catching his double meaning behind the words.

"Great, not you too. Have you been making up nicknames for me behind my back while I was gone? And thanks, I think." I answered, looking at him suspiciously.

"Mind helping me with these?" Olga questioned.

"Sure thing." I shrugged, without another word we gathered all her medical supplies as well as a few firearms. Within three minutes, all her things were loaded on the Blackwing and after I was finished with her, I decided to help Twelve and Kaplan with their computer gadgets, Warner with his weapons, and even helped One with his supplies before he ordered me away.

"Go help, Rain," I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut when he grabbed my wrist, "and no fighting, Isabella." I glared at him and pulled away.

"Great, so Cain's having you _babysit_ me." I groaned before walking away.

"Isabella-"

"Yeah, yeah. Play nice, I got it." I answered, not even turning to look at him. Without a word, I gathered all of her equipment and loaded it on the copter and ignored her as she looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?"

"My job." I commented back, not taking my eyes off of the gear when her hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. My head snapped up to face her when I noticed our faces were barely a couple inches apart.

"Rain, what the fuck are you doing?" I hissed, trying to back away but she only leaned closer.

"I hate when you ignore me." She whispered, from the corner of my eye I noticed that J.D was staring at us. I snapped out of it and pulled away from her, not even glancing in her direction before I moved away.

"Don't forget those." I pointed to her favorite handguns before making my way towards One and the others. I saw J.D walk over to Rain after I had left and forced myself not to care.

"Permission to debrief the team, Sir?" I questioned, One nodded his head in permission.

"Four hours ago, the Red Queen's systems went haywire and she turned homicidal. The mission is to shut her down, find any survivors, and any possible explanation. We have a total of three hours to complete this mission and return to the surface. Understand?" I questioned, glancing from Olga to Kaplan purposely avoiding Rain and J.D's gazes, everyone answered in the uniformed fashion.

"Wonderful." I gave a fake cheeky smile and stepped down. One informed us of the map details and our positions on this mission; given that I was an alternate I could be any position including the mission leader in case something happened to One which I doubt since he was a very capable leader, surprisingly enough Kaplan was next in line after me. As soon as he finished, we loaded into the aircraft and headed towards Arklay Mountains. Luckily, I was the co-pilot while Kaplan was the pilot so I didn't have to deal with Rain. There were also two more pilots who were there to take control of the copter after we landed.

"How have you been, Izzy?" Kaplan tried to make conversation.

"Same as usual, Kappie." I relied, peering down at the darkening scenery. I could feel two pairs of eyes on the back of my neck but we were far enough that they couldn't hear us and our whispering voices only helped.

"I'm glad to have you back, the others - aren't so friendly." He greeted, I stared at him for a few seconds before grinning.

"How cute. Kappie missed me." Which caused him to blush as I laughed quietly to myself. We held down a conversation until I spotted a familiar head of fair-hair and a small smile broke on my face.

"Kap, land on the roof. Johnson, Carter! Get ready!" I shouted, not looking over my shoulder as Kaplan and I prepared to switch over the craft, I noticed Alice and an unknown male headed inside the building.

"Alright, everyone. Lock and load." One commanded.

"Put on your masks. We don't know if the defenses gases are still activated." Olga said. Rain, Warner, One, and Twelve went first as we allowed Johnson and Carter to take control.

"Is-"

"Don't call me that." I responded, not even looking at him.

"But-" I whirled around to face him.

"I do not want to hear your bullshit. Just drop it; we have a mission to complete." I snapped, putting on my helmet as I secured my hook on the edge of the helicopter and made sure my rope was tight.

"Move it." I said, before jumping out – breaking the glass out of the window before ejecting from the rope and got into position to see that Rain had the unknown assailant pinned to the ground as Alice stood by One.

"Area clear, there is no gas present in the mansion." Olga called before all of us except Rain took our masks off. I immediately locked eyes with Alice who stared at me as if she recognized me but didn't know from where. I smirked at her, walking closer.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Don't remember me, huh?" I asked, as I stood in front of her.

"You look –" She was cut off by One.

"Who are you?" One questioned the bound man.

"I told you, I'm a cop!" One snatched his badge and tossed it at Kaplan who caught it.

"I'm not finding him on record." Kaplan replied, shaking his head. One pulled out his sidearm and pointed at his head which caused Alice to tense up and look at him in disbelief, I sighed in annoyance and boredom.

"I'm only going to ask one more time."

"My name is Matthew Addison! I'm new – they probably don't even have me on file yet!" One raised an eyebrow at Kaplan.

"The locals are efficient." The computer wizard shrugged.

"Should I secure him here, Sir?" Rain questioned with her gun pointed at Matthew, I rolled my eyes.

"No, we'll take him with us. He may not be alone." One said, before looking at the rest of us, "Prepare for entry into The Hive." I walked forward only to be held back by Alice, I titled my head to the side as I looked at her.

"Is?" A bright smile graced my face.

"The one and only." I commented, teasingly. Alice raised an eyebrow and I had a sudden urge to hug the older and taller woman.

**She's just too cute sometimes.**

"She remembers you?" One asked, in disbelief. I smirked, smugly.

"I'm hard to forget." Glancing over my shoulder at him, I could feel Rain's glare on Alice and I which I ignored. Gently taking the blonde's hand, I gave her a sweet smile which she shockingly returned.

"Let's go, Alice. "

* * *

This is a _re-telling_ of LitheBunnyQ's Rain Ocampo story, and yes I have received permission and support from her.

The first couple chapters will look similar to hers but with some major differences for instance the character name and personality.

Yes, Alice and Is are currently "_dating_" but they are not official. Alice and Rain are around 27-28 while Is is only 25.

**Note**: Her "full name" is Isabella Lillian Elizabeth Hell.

I will really appreciate **any kind** of feedback.

I'm probably not going to be able to update until the end of September, I'm pretty much working anywhere from 12-16 hour days for the first two weeks not to mention school.


	2. Chapter Two

**Mission #2…**

(1) Locate Queen's Chamber

(2) Find Survivors

(3) Find Out What The Hell's Going On

**Recap**:

"She remembers you?" One asked, in disbelief. I smirked, smugly.

"I'm hard to forget." Glancing over my shoulder at him, I could feel Rain's glare on Alice and I which I ignored. Gently taking the blonde's hand, I gave her a sweet smile which she shockingly returned.

"Let's go, Alice."

**Start**:

We journeyed through the secret door in the Arklay Mansion which took us down a flight of stairs, we all moved quickly and cautiously through the main blast doors as Rain synchronized her watch with the timer. We finally reached the Alexia 5000 which happened to be our ride to officially get to The Hive.

"The Power's out." Kaplan informed, typing away on his wrist computer.

"So, fix it." One commanded, looking a bit irritated which caused me to sigh. I took a step forward; heading towards the opening when Rain glided passed me with a smirk on her face.

"I'm on it." Rain volunteered, stealing a small flashlight from my belt and sticking it in her mouth, while winking at me, and disappearing into the opening in the floor.

"That was mine." I complained, my eye twitching. Olga tried to hide her smile, One raised an eyebrow, and Warner gave me an eye wiggle. I shot every one of them an annoyed look. Kaplan and Twelve were nice enough to ignore our little exchange and focused on the job at hand.

**What is she up to? Is she trying to piss me off? **

"I think the correct phrase is: I told you _so_." Olga whispered, passing me while I glared at her smirking face.

"You're _so_ not funny, Olga." I hissed. Alice raised her eyebrow again.

"Is something going on between you and her?" She motioned towards where Rain disappeared; I blushed in embarrassment and surprise. I could see J.D's face from the corner of my eye; he looked upset, confused, and angry.

**Great, what's ****his**** problem?**

"What!? Of course not, are you crazy?" I laughed, nervously. I ignored the knowing looks on my teammate's faces as J.D continued to stare at me while I looked everywhere else but into their eyes.

"Is-" Alice started but I cut her off.

**She's always been good at seeing what's going on in my head when it comes to Rain.**

"I'm not listening." I called in a sing-song voice before J.D made his way over to Rain, purposely bumping into me on the way but my glare went unnoticed as he ducked in his head down.

"Now calm down, Izzy." Kaplan said, trying to control my anger but it didn't work.

**What the fuck is wrong with him?!**

"He better leave me the hell alone." I said, glaring at the Hispanic man flirting with her.

"Jumpy, are we?" He teased before a spark scared the shit out of him and he jumped back. Rain came out smirking at him as we all walked inside of the train. I leaned against the wall as Alice followed after me; I could tell I was the only one she trusted at this moment. Kaplan and Warner started up the train and we began to move forward.

"Stand clear!" Twelve said, as the doors closed.

"This is such a pain in the ass." I muttered to myself. Rain headed towards the back door but struggled getting it open. She stepped back to take a break when she noticed Matthew glaring at her.

"Got a problem?" She sneered at him. He looks away as J.D approached her with One.

"How's the door coming along?" He questioned.

"Sealed shut, Sir." She responded.

"Allow me." J.D stepped forward, pumping up his chest while Rain mocking motions for him to do so. He messes with it for a few minutes when a male body almost falls on him. J.D jumped back while Rain, One, and Warner pointed their guns at the unnamed man. I just grinned at the looks on their faces.

"He's my husband." Alice whispered from beside me, I titled my head towards her as I looked at her.

"Nope, he's your security partner. Your marriage is a cover to protect The Hive. His name is Spence Parks" I answered before One could speak. I watched Alice for a moment as she looked at the engraved words on the ring before I closed and opened my eyes and met Rain's. I was taken aback by the intensified of her gaze before I peeled my eyes away from hers to watch Olga who was kneeled down by Spence. She was shining a light in his eyes when he opened them and started looking around.

"Lie still," The idiot kept moving, "I said lie still!" Olga commanded.

He finally settled down and followed the light as she commanded before she turned it off and held up a few fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.

"Three." He whispered as if he was out of breath.

"Good, now tell me your name?" She asked. I could tell she was annoyed by him already and that made me smirk a bit.

**Spence was always a bit of an ass.**

"I don't remember."

"He's fine. Memory loss, just like the other one." She concluded, glancing at me for a second. Our ride on the Alexia 5000 came to an end and we unboarded and made our way to the heavy metal door.

"Let's get that door open." One said. Alice walked right up to him as I backed away and looked at the scene with amusement.

"Alright, I want to know who you people are and what's going on here." One just looked away from her but Alice grabbed his arm.

**She's so cool and sexy at the same time.**

Kaplan elbowed me in the ribs and I snapped out of my little day dream. He motioned me to focus which I just waved him off.

"Now." She hissed. One sighed and backed away from her while giving me an annoyed look, I simply waved at him with a goofy smile on my face.

"You and I have the same employer. We both work for the Umbrella Corporation. The Arklay Mansion, where we entered, is an emergency entrance into The Hive. You and him," One nodded to Spence, "Are security operatives placed there in order to protect it." Alice looked back at me almost asking if he was telling the truth, I nodded.

"What is The Hive?' Matthew questioned.

"Show them." One ordered Kaplan who pulled out his trusty laptop which revealed the holographic blue print of the Arklay Mansion and The Hive which was underneath it even showed the Alexia 5000.

"The mansion is where we gained access to the Alexia 5000 which in turn bought us to The Hive. The Hive is located underground, deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City. It is a research facility owned and operated by Umbrella. The Hive houses over five-hundred technicians, scientists, and other support staff. They all live and work underground. Their research is classified and of the highest importance. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature."

"Why can't I remember anything? Expect for Is?"

"The Hive has its own defense, all computer-controlled. A nerve gas was released into the Mansion. The side effects include acute memory loss lasting anywhere up to five hours. And your question about remembering Hal?" Matt, One, and Alice glanced at me but by this time I was helping Kaplan and Rain open the blast doors, "You have known her a lot longer than you knew us plus she does have an impacting personality. You two are…close. Ask her if you want to know the details." One concluded, shrugging.

"For low long?" Alice asked.

"Subjective. An hour, a day, a week. Depends on the person."

"So, this place was attacked?" Matt questioned. I watched as Rain walked down the stair while removing her helmet.

"Sir, we've reached The Hive."

We came to a dark room and stopped. I instinctively inched closer to Rain while staying in front of Alice, it was almost as if I was backing up Rain and protecting Alice subconsciously. Rain raised an eyebrow in my direction but I ignored the look, the last thing I need right now is to acknowledge I still want to protect her.

**This is bullshit or is this karma? Either way it's messed up. She cheated on me with ****him****! On our anniversary!**

"J.D" One said, the said man nodded and walked into the dark room, equipped with his gun and night vision goggles. He explored the room for a moment before kicking on the lights before we all entered it. The windows contained a hologram of what the real city life would be if the residents weren't underground.

"Makes it easier to work underground." Matthew commented, giving Alice and I a small smile. I looked at him over my shoulder and let out a small laugh. Rain glanced at us with an unreadable expression on her face.

**I haven't laughed in weeks.**

"Ha, that's true." I said. Matthew smiled back at me and I looked towards the front when I heard a flare being dropped down in an elevator shaft. The 'ting' noise sounded off as it reached the bottom.

"Guess we're taking the stairs." J.D half joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Move it." Rain commanded, shoving Matt forward.

"Somebody's cranky." Twelve teased, I almost laughed at his face when Rain glared at him. He bumped his shoulder against mine as he went passed me and I stuck my tongue out at him. One simply shook his head as did Olga.

Twelve was always teased for being the "perfect solider", he was dead serious and tactical but around me, he showed his goofy side and he surprisingly had a sense of humor. Warner on the other hand was naturally intimidated when things went wrong but he was a sweetheart though we've never really connected like I did with the other members of the crew.

Pulling out my Beretta 92F, I noticed Alice's confused and startled face but I simply smiled at her.

"You can never be too careful. Stick with One or me, okay?" She nodded and I was satisfied.

**When she regains all her memories, she'll be the one to push me behind her.**

We made our way down the five flights of stairs before I ungracefully tripped but was caught by Alice.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I nodded completely not embarrassed about almost breaking my face on the stairs. I was naturally uncoordinated but in certain situations I was gracefully, I'm really weird.

**I need to sleep more, urg. I'll try to see if Cain would let me get a few days off after this mission.**

"Status?" One asked out of the blue.

"The Red Queen has locked on us. She knows we're here." Kaplan informed. I noticed the extra red light near the security cameras and waved.

"Yeap, she definitely knows were here." I commented with a smirk on my face. Kaplan and J.D gave me weird looks, I just stared at them until they looked away.

"Who's The Red Queen?" Alice questioned.

"She's a state-of-the-art artificial intelligence computer. She controls The Hive." I answered. We came into a hallway that contained a majority of the labs in The Hive which were all engulfed in water that also covered the floor by a few inches. The walls were mostly made up of glass which allowed the small puncture holes to sprout out water.

"This is gonna slow us down. Our route to the Queen takes us straight through these labs." Kaplan informed, One nodded as he looked around.

"Rain, J.D. Go see how bad the flooding is." One ordered, the two soldiers nodded and disappeared down the hall, "Kaplan, find another route to the Queen's Chamber."

"Understood." Kaplan acknowledged and begun his search.

"What happened?" Alice asked, glancing around.

"Five hours ago, The Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed The Hive and killed everyone down here." Twelve answered.

"Jesus." Matt said, shaking his head.

"When we realized what had happened, my team was dispatched to shut her down." One stated.

"Why did she do it?" Alice asked.

"We don't know. Outside interference is a possibility." One finished. Twelve was checking up on Kaplan while Olga and Warner was scoping the hallways, making sure nothing surprised us.

"You okay?" Spence asked Alice who had her arms wrapped around herself. "Here." He begun taking off his jacket to place it around her shoulders despite Alice refusing his help. I glared at the asshole.

**What's up with men trying to steal my girlfriends?!**

"No, I'm fine." She shook her head.

"It's cold in here. Just take it." He insisted. She stared at him after he turned away.

"Getting jealous, Hal?" Olga teased, I gave her a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking away from her.

"Sure." She said, dryly.

"It's okay if you do…I mean, you know." Warner tried to cheer me up. I stared which made him uncomfortable before I spoke.

"Gee, thanks, Warner." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Are you… Do you remember anything, before this?" Alice questioned Spence.

"No, nothing before the train. You?" He answered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

**Why the hell is he lying?**

"Nothing." Alice lied in return, shaking her head.

"Got it! If we double back and cut through Dining Hall B, we'll be on track." Kaplan said, looking up from his wrist computer just as Rain and J.D came back.

"Sir, no go. The whole level's flooded." Rain commented, walking closer.

"Alright, we're behind schedule, people. Let's move out." One commanded but was interrupted by a shout. Spence had peered into the murky water that engulfed the lab. There was something inside that he couldn't quite make out. Suddenly, something bumped against the glass, there's a male scientist floating inside – his face is hideously distorted and bloated. The faint image of another male was somewhat behind him and also disturbing looking but not nearly as horrifying as the first male's. That's when Spence jumped back and shouted causing the commandos except myself pointed their guns at the deceased scientists. Matt also shouted when a female scientist with long blonde hair floating in the water appeared behind, she was also bloated but her eyes were as beautiful as ever. Her mouth was frozen in a dying scream.

"Death by drowning, now that really sucks." I commented, walking a bit closer.

"How can you stand to look at that?!" Spence shouted, his hand gripping his heart.

"I've seen far worse...alot worse. At least you can see what gender they are." I replied, looking into the deceased female' eyes. Why? Because I could've sworn I saw her eye twitch for a second. Maybe it was the nightmares coming back or maybe it was the water, but I knew she did. Spence shivered at my statement.

**…This isn't good. I have a really bad feeling about this shithole.**

"Come on." One took lead while Olga, Kaplan, Twelve, and Warner followed closely behind. I gently pushed Alice and Matt forward while J.D shoved Spence. I heard Rain whispered, "Poor bastards" before we disappeared around the corner.

"Is?...Are you okay?" Alice questioned as we watched Rain worked on the locking mechanism on another pair of blast doors that were blocking our progress.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying to fake a smile.

**Please don't start now. Sometimes I hate dealing with this shit.**

"You're a lot quieter than usual… Even though I lost most of my memories I even know that's unusual for you." She commented, with a serious look on her face. I stared at her for a few moments before looking away.

"I…I feel like I've been here before. But I don't know how. It doesn't make any sense." I whispered to her, placing a hand on my forehead.

"How's it coming?" One asked Rain.

"Most of these doors are magnetically sealed. We're not going to get them open til we sever the power." She replied. Rain glanced in my direction to see that I was holding my head and not even looking at Alice.

"Can we cut through?" One questioned.

"It'll take way too much time." Rain answered, still looking at me. One glanced at his watch and noted the time – 02:15:32.

"Find another way." He said, then he noticed my posture.

"Hal? What's wrong?" He questioned, walking closer.

"I don't know. She just started holding her head and she slide down the wall." Alice replied.

"Is she okay?" Kaplan asked in concern. Olga kneeled down beside me and checked my temperature.

"She's burning up." She said in almost a panicked tone.

"Chill out, I'm fine." I groaned, trying to move away from them but One held me down by my shoulders.

"Hal? Damnit, just stay still." One commanded.

"Stop yelling, damnit. It really hurts." I complained, rubbing the side of my head. I placed my head on my knees as I willed it away after a minute it disappeared and I felt relieved.

"Peace at least." I called, with a smile. One sighed.

"You seriously need to get checked out for that. It's nerve-racking." He commented, standing up. I smirked.

"Were you worried, Mr. Shade?" I teased. He stared down at me with a look that caused me to frown and almost glare at him.

"Don't start. I don't want to hear it. It happens once in a while. Big deal."

"Isabella.-"

"No, it's only happened twice since I've been on your squad, Shade." I almost hissed, I didn't want anyone to know – Rain and Alice had no idea about my condition and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm not going to argue with you. We'll talk when this mission is over with. You, Cain, and I." He said with finality in his voice.

"What!?" Olga pushed me down before I could even get up and I glared at Rain's and J.D's concerned faces.

"I found a quicker way to the Dining Hall." Kaplan said, taking the attention off of me. Alice helped me stand and I ignored the looks I was getting, resisting the temptation to flick them all off but I knew they were only worried about me.

"Alright, let's go. Everyone, stay on guard." One commanded as we went on our way.

Kaplan punched in an access code – 667 and the heavy steel door slide away to reveal a vast semi-dark room filled with specimen tanks and different sized containers. The tanks were made of circular plexi and stretched from the ceiling to the floor. There are literally hundreds of them that almost formed a maze. Every tank was filled with a strange liquid, animals were spliced together, some were skeletons that barely looked human, while others looked like a mixture of an animal and human or something gruesomely monstrous. The ground was covered in a dense fog that covered out feet and the ground form view. The air was damp and cold.

"Now this is some surreal shit right here." Rain commented, looking around. I was oddly and disturbingly fascinated by these experiments almost as if I was connected in some way to them. I vaguely noticed Alice was captivated by this as well.

"Hal, you and Rain secure the exit and keep the prisoner here. The rest of you are with me." One ordered.

"Adios, boss man." I replied, grinning giving him the two-fingered salute to my surprise, he actually returned it and I felt my heart sink in despair for some odd reason.

**What is this? Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden?**

I saw Alice glance back at me and I gave her a reassuring nod.

"You'll be a-okay." I mouthed to her which caused her to smile. I saw J.D give Rain a smile which she returned. We watched as One and the others disappear and I heard the radio click on.

"Hey, Is." I sighed in annoyance.

"You're boy toy." I said to Rain, lighting tossing it to her, she gave me a questioning look which I ignored. I jumped on the container that Matthew was leaning against which was only about four-feet in the air and plopping myself down with my Berettas on both of my sides.

"He wants to talk to you, Hal." Rain commented.

"But I don't want to talk to him." I answered in a childish way.

"You're such a kid." Matthew grinned which caused Rain to glare at him.

"What's going on between you two and Alice?" J.D questioned over the radio, I could tell he was whispering.

"That's-" I cut Rain off.

"Who cares? It has nothing to do with you but then again you two do seem quite _close_." I replied in a bitchy tone.

"Hal-" Rain's voice sounded pissed off.

"Don't call me that." I cut her off again.

"That's bullshit. Look, I didn't mean to cause problems between you two." He replied. I jumped from my seat and snatched the radio from Rain who looked torn between being pissed off and sad. Matthew looked throughly uncomfortable.

"Too bad, you did when you _fucked_ up." I answered in a hiss, conveying a double meaning in my words.

"Keep yourself personal life to yourself." Rain retorted, looking peeved that her sex life was being talk about in front of her.

"You're here so what's the fucking difference?" I snapped at her.

"Look you can take it out on me after the mission is finished, okay? Just don't be pissed off at Rain. I'm the one who practically forced myself on her." He insisted and pleaded.

"Go fuck yourself, I don't give a rat's ass if you did or not. Point blank, you both fucked me over." I answered almost emotionless. Rain stared at me in shock.

"Isabella! I'm trying to apologize to you! Stop making things harder for yourself and others around you." He hissed back into the radio.

"Ha, it's too bad I don't wanna hear your fucking apology. Maybe you'll think about the people around you, you wouldn't _fuck_ everything up in the first place. Leave me the fuck alone and go do your job." I said, sarcastically.

"You didn't have to go there –"

"Shut up! You're the one who spoke to me first. You took something important away from me. You, J.D. You were supposed to be my bestfriend, no my brother. How the fuck did you think I felt when I saw you two together?" I was near the point of breaking down when I shoved the radio back into the shocked Rain's hands before I climbed on my platform and looked away from the other two human occupants of the room who were staring at me with mixed emotions.

"Bella-" I froze when she called me by her personal nickname for me, let's just say it's **very** personal and intimate.

"Just focus on the mission." I replied in a monotone voice. J.D sighed and cut off the radio. Minutes seemed like hours as the three of us sat or stood in silence. I felt sorry for Matthew who could feel the extreme tension between Rain and I. I silently sighed to myself as I glanced at Rain who was picking her nails with a combat knife.

"…How long?" I asked without finishing my question. She glanced at her watch.

"An hour and fifty-five minutes." She replied.

**I hope King didn't destroy my shoes….**

Then the power cut off and after thirty seconds it rebooted itself. I looked around and taking note that the larger container's lights had turned red instead of the stable green they were before.

"This place is freaky." Matt muttered under his breath. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Then the sound of something hitting metal on the floor echoed through the quiet room.

"I'm on it." Rain volunteered, cocking her gun after swiftly placing her knife in its holder.

"I'll do it." I said, jumping off the container and making my way in front of her. However, she had other plans. She pinned me lightly against one of the tanks.

"Look, Bella. Just listen to me. I said I got it." She whispered, once again inching closer to my face - too close. My eyes widened and I pushed her away before giving her an indifferent stare.

**Keep your composure. **

"Fine, go head." I replied, walking back to Matthew. I could feel her stare on me for a few seconds before she disappeared deeper into the room.

"Did something happen? Are you okay?" Matthew asked out of curiosity.

"You could say that." I answered, making sure my fingerless gloves were on completely before positioning my Beretta in front of me.

"Follow me, stay close. She's crazy if she thinks I'm just going to let her go down there alone." I replied, glancing over at my shoulder at him. He nodded and we made our way down the room when I heard Rain's shout.

"Hal! We have a survivor!" We moved faster when we heard Rain's scream, after a few more feet we came face to face with Rain trying to fend off a female scientist who had her mouth wide open almost as if Rain was her meal ticket.

"Hal, get her off of me before I stab her ass!" She shouted, I threw the woman away from her and turned to see Rain wrapping her hand in gauze.

"She bite me, man. She took a chunk clean out of me!" She exclaimed in disbelief. I whirled around to see the woman limping towards us.

"Look, lady. Stay back." I said, pointing my Beretta at her.

"She's crazy." Rain said from behind me.

"Have it your way." I said, when she still inched towards us. I fired a single bullet into her leg. Anyone would assume that the person who scream or grab the wound, right? Well, she didn't. She simply looked at it before glaring at me. I shot her twice in the chest but that didn't do anything. She moved quicker but was floored by Rain's MP5.

"Rain!" I gasped at her.

"What? She was going to make you her dessert. Trust me, being bitten isn't fun." Rain commented, holding up her wounded hand.

"But – What the fuck? I shot her in the heart two fucking times! What kind of mad scientist shit is this?" I exclaimed, freaking out.

"Bitch isn't standing now." She replied in a pissed off but pleased tone.

"You did see that, right?" I asked Matthew who nodded very slowly.

**How reassurring...**

"Great." I groaned. The sound of running footsteps put us on high alert but it was only Kaplan and the others. I let out a sigh.

"What was the shooting all about?" J.D questioned, looking back and forth between the three of us.

"We found a survivor." Rain answered, tightening the bandage on her wound. J.D immediately went to Rain's side while Alice stepped closer to me.

"And you shot him?!" Kaplan exclaimed.

"She was crazed, she bit me." Rain said in an irritated tone. At that moment, I took a look at where her body was suppose to be and was in for a shock.

**We are sooo fucking screwed.**

"Are you fucking kidding me!? She's fucking gone!" I shouted in disbelief.

* * *

**Cliffhanger**: Things really start to go different in the next chapter.

Review | Fav | Follow | Message - FEEDBACK, please?

**Special Thanks To**:

Spanish-Butterfly: I had to add a little Nicholai and Carlos. I was so mad when they die (but not as mad with Rain and L.J died) Hoped you liked the new chapter!

xXxWhiteWolfxXx: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it.

Blissless: Thank you, yes. Cain and Is do have more of a big brother and little sister relationship. Rain and Is's relationship is intense because they really do have feelings for each other. I added more Is and Alice in this chapter as well.

Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you, Chachi94, ShadowHunter2012, Angi Marie, and Flouder5 for faving/following.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**:

I am so sorry I've been slacking on updating my stories and thank you for being somewhat patient with me during these last months, I've had a rough time this year but thanks for understanding. I've started another year at college and just finished up another semester and will start another after winter break. I'm taking seven classes (slowly killing myself in the process) and I have two part-time jobs (not to mention a son to rip my hair out)

Hopefully, I will have out a chapter for Into The Hive since I haven't updated in what seems like a year but honestly, I'm running out of ideas so if you want to see these stories finish then **PLEASE** help me out.

Also, if anyone would be interested in writing a zombie story with me let me know, it'll sort of be like a role-playing thing but more simpler and story-like.

Also, if you know military talk please help me out with my Can You Survive series, because I have no clue how to write it.

I think that's about it.

Have a great winter break!

**PS**: I'm going to delete this in a week so I won't get in trouble xD


	4. Chapter Three

**RECAP**:

"What was all the shooting about?" J.D questioned, looking back and forth between the three of us.

"We found a survivor." Rain answered, tightening the bandage on her wound. J.D immediately went to Rain's side while Alice stepped closer to me.

"And you shot him?!" Kaplan exclaimed.

"She was crazed, she bit me." Rain said irritably. At that moment, I took a look at where her body was suppose to be and was in for a shock.

**We are sooo fucking screwed. **

"Are you fucking kidding me!? She's fucking gone!" I shouted in disbelief.

**START**:

"That's bullshit!" Rain hissed, coming over to where I was staring at. The others followed.

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking, Rain!? See? She fell right here!" I said, pointing to the empty area on the pipe-covered floor.

"What's that?" Alice asked, looking at the small flecks of red on the floor.

"Its blood, and a whole lot of it." Said Matthew who was still handcuffed as he kneeled down by the drops

"It's coagulated." Warner informed in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whispered.

"That's impossible." Kaplan whispered.

"And why is that?" Rain snapped, glaring at all of us in annoyance.

"Because blood doesn't do that unless you're dead." Matthew's words pierced through my ears as I continued to stare down at the drops of blood. Alice touched my shoulder lightly.

"Is? Are you okay?" She was probably whispering but it felt as if she was shouting next to my ear. Only one thought ran through my mind and that was:

**There's at least 499 others just like her, otherwise how else would she still be walking around when she's dead. **

"Can we go now?" Spencer asked, he was completely freaked out.

"No, not until the rest of the team gets here." Rain answered, checking her ammo. I saw Kaplan, Matthew, Alice and J.D share glances while Spence and Warner looked uncomfortable; it was then when I realized One and the others weren't with them.

"…Where's One and Olga?" I asked, dreadfully. The looks on their faces felt as if my gut was being ripped out and forced down my throat. I looked at Warner for an explanation but he only turned away from me then Kaplan looked me straight in the eyes before he parted his lips.

"They're not coming." He answered, softly.

Rain's head snapped towards him before she took a viscous step towards him with murder written all over her face. Kaplan tensed, expecting a punch from her. I took several steps closer to them.

"Rain –"

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean? Where are they!?" She hissed, running forward when I stood in front of Kaplan and J.D snatched her back by her waist and pulled her away. I felt a small stab of jealousy run through my body but Alice gave me a reassuring tap, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"They're dead, aren't they…" I whispered, looking at Alice who nodded her head. I could feel the tears coming but I pushed them back and a shook my head.

**I can't believe this. Three people already. **

"What the fuck, J.D?! Let me go! I wanna know what the hell he means!" Rain shouted, knocking me back to reality as she struggling to rip away from his arms when she was hushed.

"Hush!" He hissed, "Listen," in the distance, the shuffling of footsteps and the low-volumed sounds of groans and moans started to surround us before their faces appeared.

"Shit." Spence whispered as he stepped closer to the group.

Technicians, scientists, and workers of The Hive appeared all around us, some were so badly disfigured I doubted anyone could tell who they use to be. They were either missing eyes or parts of their jaws even limbs. Their eyes were hollow with a white residue covering them, their flesh was extremely pale but they all shared the same look – one of hunger.

"They're everywhere," I could barely make out Alice's voice; "Guys, they're everywhere," her voice grew louder; she was frantically looking in all directions.

"Don't come any closer!" Kaplan shouted in fear with his gun pointed to the crowd, they weren't listening though I knew a zombie when I saw one, all those years of zombies videogames and movies will make sure of that.

"That's not going to work, Kaplan." I whispered, pulling out my Beretta 92F, from the corner of my eye I noticed Matthew trying to uncuff himself behind us and I couldn't blame him.

The zombie scientist from before appeared out of nowhere trying to take another chunk out of Rain, Rain gritted her teeth as she twisted the zombiefied woman's neck, the cracking sound echoed through the entire room, almost in slow motion, Rain stared down at the lifeless body from turning her attention to the rapidly growing crowd before shit it the fan. The undead attacked restlessly and everyone opened fired.

"Why aren't they dying!?" Kaplan exclaimed in a semi high pitched voice, as he fired bullets into the undead hearts.

"They're zombies! Ever watched a movie? Shoot for the fucking head!" I shouted as I took down five of them before running backwards towards the doors.

"Come on!" I heard Rain shout as she jumped on top of one of the compartments to shoot the former residents. Spence looked at all of us before disappearing.

"Head back to the doors!" Warner shouted as he shot his way through with J.D following after him.

**Fucking bastard! **

Alice and Matthew have disappeared from my eyes as well. Kaplan was in front of me when I was tackled to the ground, losing my gun in the process, by a former technician who has one eye chewed off and his left arm was in shreds, his nametag read 'Glen'. His hand was wrapped around my throat in almost a death grip before I managed pull out my combat knife to stab him in the head. I kicked him off quickly when I noticed a few of the undead crawling towards me.

"Having fun?" I turned to see Rain staring down at me, giving her an annoyed looked I stood up before throwing my knife at the zombie that was inching behind her. She looked stunned before looking back at me to see a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, it's a joy." I commented sarcastically as we started running towards the doors. I found the others with the exception of Matthew and Alice trying to unlock the security code doors. When my eyes met Spence's I gave him the coldest glare I could manage and watched in satisfaction as he turned away from me. I could hear the faint sound of dog's barking but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

**Maybe the dogs are close by and want to get the hell out of here too?**

"What's talking so long?" Rain shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Kaplan shouted back in annoyance. I would have laughed if our asses won't on the line.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as the status bar read "wrong," on the keypad signaling that he punched in the wrong code. Warner became frustrated and pushed him away.

"What's the code?" He asked.

"Five, six, nine, zero – no, shit! Three, one, nine." Kaplan shouted, struggling to remember.

"Kaplan!" J.D shouted.

"Five, six, nine, zero, one, nine, three!" He said, finally the light turned green. Warner looked at Spence and Kaplan with a satisfied face.

"Look how easy that was." He said, throwing his arms up in the air. The doors slid open to reveal the undead cannibals in the staircase.

"Warner!" I shouted, running towards him just when he was grabbed from behind and pulled back. Spence dodged and backed away while J.D begun shooting at the zombies but it was no use, Warner was bitten twice before I even reached him. I knew it was a lost cause but he was still a teammate and a friend.

"Fuck, Is! Damnit, leave!" He shouted, pushing my outstretched hands away as Rain and Kaplan pulled me away from him.

"What are you doing, Rain!? We have to help me!" Even in my mind I sounded like an idiot but I wasn't up for seeing anyone die even though I have numerous times, it never gets any easier.

"Come on, Hal! We have to go! Now!" Rain shouted as she pulled me while Kaplan pleaded with me to be smart about this but I didn't want to listen to either of them.

"Let go! Warner! No! No! Just grab my hand! Warner!?" I shouted, as he pulled out his issued gun. A look of disbelief was smacked on my face as my heart already knew what was about to happen but my brain didn't want to catch up.

"We need to move now!" J.D shouted, still firing.

"Warner?" I whispered, as his screams got louder, I saw the skin of his leg being ripped off and blood sprayed on my face before my eyes met his. That look in his eyes froze me in my tracks.

"Go!" Rain successfully pulled me away from him and pulled me away when I heard a shot. I could feel the tears forcing their way to the edge of my eyes but I forced them back, then I heard barking - it was louder and real. I saw a flash of black behind me before J.D went down with two zombiefied dogs ripping and tugging him apart.

"J.D!" I found myself shouting along with Rain as I whipped out my Beretta and shot both of the canines in the head but it was too late, J.D's arm was in shreds, his gun was useless to him by his side. I felt the urge to puke and the surge of anger.

"Fuck!" I shouted, kicking the wall in anger. Kaplan didn't bother to comfort me instead he choose to keep guard for more of them behind us and Spence stood away from us looking petrified.

"J.D…" Rain whispered.

"Well, this sucks." He tried to joke; I couldn't even look at him.

"This isn't funny, J.D." Rain hissed, tears were disturbing her vision and for a brief second I wondered if she would cry if I was in his shoes…

"Shoot me." J.D said, with so much strength it at fooled me into thinking he was alright for a split second.

"What? Stop bullshitting." Rain exclaimed, getting pissed off as she continued to cuss him out. I could hear Kaplan firing into the crowd gathering down the hall, they were so close but seemed like miles away at this moment. I couldn't care less about anything at this moment – my friend, my brother was dying and he would turn into one of those things.

I moved closer to the couple on the floor, Rain was still fussing at him but J.D caught my moment and flinched slightly.

"J.D. I'm sorry – for everything." I said, he looked up at me and smiled before I pulled the trigger and Rain started screaming...

* * *

I'm back! I know I'm going to get chewed out for making you wait, how many months now?

But I've finally posted another chapter. As you can see Warner and J.D lived a little while longer.

Honestly, I thought I already completed my outlines for the other movies but I guess my computer lost it all.

Yes, I left off with another cliffhanger.

But anyways please review, follow, and fav!

**PS**: Oh, before I forget. My fellow Resident Evil and HOTD fan: MyLongSongs, has asked me to get her new story out. She's writing an OC story for HOTD and needs some OCs so please check it out.


	5. Chapter Four

**MISSION 04**

"We need to move! Now!" Kaplan said, pushing Spence forward as he dragged Rain behind him as I followed behind. Rain was glaring at me through sad filled and angry tears that were streaming down her slightly reddened but beautiful face and I found myself still staring at her when Spence and Kaplan rushed behind me to close the doors. I could faintly hear the dead banging on the doors; something told me it wouldn't hold them back for long.

I opened my mouth to speak when Rain cut me off.

"I can't fucking believe you! You shot him like it was nothing!"

"Are you serious!? He was bitten, Rain! He was going to turn no matter how much you didn't want to!" I retorted.

"Did you really hate him that much? He always saw you as a sister." Rain replied, hotly and I instantly felt guilty.

**Is she serious!?**

"Don't use the fucking guilt trip on me! That had nothing to do with it and you know it!" I shouted, completely ignoring the situation we were in as Kaplan and Spence looked uncomfortable.

"It looked so easy when you pulled the trigger." Her words pierced through me like ice and fire. I have killed many people before more than the entire Umbrella Commando team combined, I didn't enjoy it – I hated it but I've had blood on my hands for as long as I can remember and she had no right to judge me.

"….How dare you. You think I like being a killer? I spared him from becoming one of _those_ things; you couldn't do it so I had too." I said, keeping my voice neutral but the tears were already gathering behind my eyes.

"He would've turned into one of _them_." I whispered, glaring at her. She opened her mouth to speak again but I turned away from her to look around the room. Apparently, we were in the room where One and the others were killed but noticed something strange. Where were the bodies?

"Where are the others?! And where are the bodies!?" Kaplan shouted walking back and forth, a frantic and disbelieving look on his face while I stared into the lit hallway to the Queen's Chamber.

"Don't look at me." Spence replied.

"Damn." Kaplan mumbled under his breath. Rain propped herself on one of the metal desks to examine her hand wound, every once in a while I could feel her eyes on my skin. The dead were slamming their hands and fists against the metal door, hungry for living flesh – I closed my eyes for a minute.

"Well, I'm not going to be a damn Happy Meal! We need to get out of here." Spence stated.

"Have any suggestions?"

"Whatever those _things_ are –"

"Whatever those _things_ are?! Lab coats, badges. It's pretty obvious what they are – those people use to work here." Kaplan cut off Spence's denial.

"All the people who worked down here are dead." Rain commented, vacantly.

"Well that's not stopping them from walking around and trying to eat us, does it!?" Spence shouted.

"Where did they come from? Why didn't we see them on the way in?"

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors. You let them out." Rain said, sharply to Kaplan, blaming him for this mess.

"Like he knew what the fuck was going on down here." I said, becoming increasingly pissed out the situation.

"Those _things_ could be all over the place." I continued, making eye contact with Kaplan.

"Shit, so she was right." Kaplan whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"The Queen…she said we were going to die down here." He replied, sounding hopeless. A few minutes of silence before we heard the banging on the door but this time it was familiar voices.

"Let us in! They're right behind us!" Matt shouted just before Kaplan and Spence opened the doors. An infected worker managed to have an iron grip on Spence's arm, pulling the limb closer to its decaying mouth when a bullet ceased its movement; they used the moment to slam the door close before they could get in.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Spence answered, gazing down at her before she turned her green eyes toward me.

"Nice shot." She complimented with a small smirk on her face.

"No biggie." I replied, shrugging. I almost grinned, knowing the old Alice was back and in action. Being separated from us to take on the infected residents must have bought back her old martial arts skills.

"Have you found a way out?" Matt asked. Kaplan and I shook our heads.

"Nope, we're stuck. That's the Queen's Chamber." I replied, jotting a thumb towards the cyber tomb.

"This is fantastic." Matt said, sarcastically and I bit back a grin. I noticed Alice noticed a member missing but didn't say anything. By the expression on Rain's face and the tension in the room, she could have only guessed what had happened.

"We are so screwed." Spence said in exasperation.

"We're have to turn her back on." I stated, looking over my shoulder at the group whose faces were in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Izzy, she died everyone down here and she wants to kill us too." Kaplan exclaimed.

"Are you an artificial intelligence supercomputer who can find an escape route out of this hellhole?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He frowned then sighed.

"Fine, but I told you so."

"You'll be surprised, my dear boy." I replied, walking towards the chamber, snatching the duffel bag.

"Hal! Hal, she killed my team – our team, our friends! And you're turning her back on." Rain growled as if I betrayed her without looking in her direction, I helped Kaplan set up.

"Rain, if you care even the slightest bit about me. You will trust me on this, okay." I said, fiercely though it was in a whisper. I was getting annoyed with her bitchiness.

"…If you switched her back on…can you control her?" She asked Kaplan after a few seconds. He nodded.

"If she does anything we don't like – I will fry her." He replied with a firm look in his eyes.

Kaplan plugged the box into the holographic projector on his computer, the white chess squares becomes illuminated before a small 3D image of The Red Queen appears over his computer.

"Ah, there you are. Things I gather have become problematic, am I right?" She taunted. Rain lost it.

"Give it to me! I'm going to fry her ass!" Matt and Spence held her back from Kaplan who was holding the remote.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" She replied, sounding annoyed.

"Let's get something straight, from what I understand you consider yourself a living being, right?" Rain questioned, sounding extremely pissed off.

"That's correct."

"And this box is the last remains of your sorry ass. So let me make something clear to you. You try to fuck with us in anyway and I will personally grind your gigabyte ass into dust. Understand?" She continued.

"I speak fifty-seven languages." The supercomputer retorted.

"Good, then you can answer some questions. What the hell were you people doing down here?" Kaplan cut in.

"Just the usual. Gene splicing, bioengineering, well you get the picture."

"What about the T-Virus?" Matt asked.

"The T-Virus was a medical breakthrough but it obviously held military applications."

"What?"

"Even in death, the human body still remains active – hair and fingernails continue to grow and new cells are produced. The brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus was developed to provide a massive jolt to the electrical impulses. To put it simply it reanimates the body."

"Bring the dead back to life?" Rain asked as if she was in a bad horror movie.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory but virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses…"

"Which is?" Spence asked.

"The need to feed."

"…On what exactly?" He asked again.

"On what? What mankind has always wanted to prey upon, what you have always sought to destroy – yourselves." She commented as if she enjoyed the thought but it made sense. We destroyed each other's lives in a variety of ways; lying, stealing, killing; the list goes on and on."

"That's disgusting." Rain commented, making a face.

"On the contrary. I find that it fits perfectly with human behavior. When your kind is stripped of your culture, intelligence, and reason….they are your primal selves. They are the evil that dwells inside all of you." The computer gave a cruel smile as I stared at her blankly.

"It's quite poetic really." She chirped almost happily.

"Oh my God." Kaplan moaned, sliding against the wall with his head in his hands.

"I was trying to keep them isolated." The computer retorted as if she was offended.

"Why did you create such a thing?" Alice, who had been quiet for some time, asked.

"To use as a weapon of course. Imagine it, an enemy nation infected with the T-Virus. The idea of having your own mother and father rise up out of the grave against you – to destroy you. To be attacked by your own flesh and blood. The psychological impact alone would be devastating even if they survived the initial attack." I could actually see her shrugging as if she didn't care – if she was human.

"If they're supposed to be weapons – doesn't that mean you can control them?" I asked.

"How perspective of you. When the enemy surrenders, the infected area would be sprayed with the antivirus in order to prevent further transmission. The remaining undead would have to be dispatched individually, however. You can only kill them by severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain."

"We are so fucked." Spence complained.

"You said that already." Kaplan said.

"Yeah, well this time I really mean it."

"So, I guess this T-Virus escaped into The Hive. Am I right?"

"Yes…it escaped into the ventilation system and an uncontrollable pattern of infection began. The virus is protean; changing from liquid to air to blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive."

"So, you butchered them and you're trying to do the same thing with us." Rain cut in.

"If one infected human had escaped from the Hive even if they did not die day or tomorrow as soon as they die whether by a car accident, disease, or by other means – the virus would spread." She disappeared, bringing up a green holographic projection of the map of the U.S.A.

"….the infection would have spread to cover North America within thirteen days," a small prick of red appeared before it grew rapidly across the map.

"Then Canada then South America in twenty-seven days," the map expands until it eventual became the entire glove and the faster the map grew the faster the red tide expanded.

"Worldwide infection in less than two months though of course it also varies if the infected took international flights as such during that time. So, I took steps," she finished. We were stunned into silence.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you just inform the company? You must have known they would've sent someone to investigate." I was truly confused by her logic.

"It would've been the same result." She informed.

"What?"

"You must understand, the Corporation will do anything to keep this a secret and also gather any information on the virus and its capabilities even at the risk of killing others."

"If I might make a suggestion. You have sufficient ammunition. One bullet to the spinal column should suffice."

"What are you saying?" Alice asked.

"She thinks suicide is the only answer we have to get out of this mess." I informed.

"But we're not infected." Spence said, forgetting that Rain was bitten.

"Just one bite – one scratch from these creatures is sufficient. You could live a long and happy life but the moment you die – you will become one of them." She said.

"Listen to me, we're getting out of here and you're going to help us." Alice said, her voice becoming edgier out of hatred.

"If you insist. But those of you who become infected, I cannot allow you to leave."

"Fine." Rain replied through gritted teeth. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know who your really are?" I looked at the holographic image of The Red Queen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know who you're family is? What you mean to the Corporation?"

"I'm just an employee; apparently they could care less about their staff."

"You misunderstand. You are Alicia Ashford… I did not put the pieces together before but now I recognize your face and blood type. Your uncle is the creator of the T-Virus."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Hal, don't listen to her." Rain said, her hand balled up into fists.

"But my name is Isabella, Isabella Hell." I replied, shaking my head.

"That was the name given to you by the Corporation. Your memories were erased and imprinted to fit into their molding. You were taken from your father who was a part of the Umbrella Resistance like that man," The Red Queen looked pointedly at Matt who almost looked sheepish, "your mother, on the other hand, was a scientist of Umbrella…."

"What are you saying?"

"You are the perfect weapon, second only to Lisa Trevor."

"Cain told me that my parents died," I replied, "He said that I lost my memories when I was nine from an accident."

"A simple cover up."

"You actually worked here when you were fifteen. You were the leader of the Genetic Weaponry Mutation in The Hive. Major Timothy Cain ordered your assassination after you created your own experiments from your mother's virus but the attempts failed. Instead he had your memories erased and imprinted once again. He gave you the memories of being on the Marines and the S.T.A.R.S – all are false." Rain and Alice stared down at the supercomputer in disbelief while Kaplan looked at me in concern.

**My whole life – the life I thought I knew about was a lie. I'm only an experiment to this damn Corporation. **

"So, I went just given up by my parents? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, your father fought to get you back but your mother offered you to be a part of the program."

**It's official. My life sucks. **

"This is fucking fantastic. Anything else I should know about?" I said, sarcastically.

"I suppose I should also mention you have powers and are inflected with three viruses." I almost physically slammed my head into the wall in aggravation.

"So….I'm going to become a zombie too when I did?"

"Negative. You already died once, you were approximately dead for two years before your memories where imprinted for the second time."

"So, I'm a freak among freak. That's even better."

"I suppose you can say that."

"How do we get out of here?" Matt asked, cutting us off.

"Well…you're not going to like it."

"Tell us." Spence said.

"As you wish…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm debating on if I should just discontinue all of my stories since I'm not getting alot of feedback anymore and alot of people have unfollowed or unfavorited. Just letting the people who actually reads this know. When writers feel as though no one is reading or liking what we write, we start to lose our passion and interest.

I am creating another Resident Evil fanfiction though it's going to include more of the game characters than my other stories. It's still primary based on the movies. I am willing to allow you as the readers to submit your own characters to be apart of the story though I have restrictions for a few of the positions as well as the descriptions. Ages must be between 23-30. Beware that there is a possibility that your character may die down the road but I will tell you before that happens.

**B.S.T.F** - Bioterrorism Sercurity Task Force (**I own**)

Established by a group of the elite members of the Umbrella Resistance during the early 2000s right after Jill Valentine and Carlos Olivera with public with the Raccoon City Outbreak footage. The B.S.A.A is later formed to become the overall organization while the B.S.T.F became the elite members who have personal encountered Umbrella's bioweaponry. There are approximately twenty-four members of the B.S.T.F.

The form is on my profile just PM.


End file.
